What could have been
by kobitah
Summary: Read another story about what could have been if Emily had kept her baby. This is my take. There's a few versions of this particular galaxy. This is one where Emily suffers a tragedy and Hotch is there for comfort. H/P friendship eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little story I found on my hard-drive. I read another story on this site and liked the idea so I thought I'd give it a try. See what you think.

Basically, like the summary says, it's "what could have been" if Emily had kept her baby when she was younger. The epilogue are just short snippets over the years, ending with Colorado. The bulk of the story comes after 100. So some season 5 spoilers. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily looked at the strip on the stick. _Positive,_ she thought to herself and sighed. She opened the door of her bathroom and looked at Matty. He was sitting on the bed, waiting. She held it up, still too shocked to form words. Matty nodded and stood. He walked over to his friend and hugged her. "It's alright Em. No matter what, I'm here," he said. Emily didn't know what to say.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks when she finally worked up the courage to tell them. She had invited Matty over for dinner, as moral support. When they'd finished their dinner and the maid had cleared the table Emily cleared her throat. "Mother, Daddy. I need to tell you something. And I need you not to freak out. I've already thought about what I'm going to do and I just need your support," she said, preparing herself. Elizabeth nodded and Simon frowned, "What is it sweetheart?" he asked. Emily took a deep breath and looked at Matty who nodded. "I'm pregnant," the sixteen year old said.

* * *

Emily sat on the bed, holding her beautiful new daughter. Her parents stood next to the bed, grinning, and Emily knew everything would be alright. As she looked into her new daughter's eyes and held her tiny hands around her finger, Emily knew. Matty walked into the room and all three of them looked up and smiled. He was holding balloons, one big one that said "Congratulations. Baby Girl." And another that said "Welcome to the world baby girl." Emily grinned.

* * *

Emily held Charlotte in her arms. They were standing in line for customs, waiting to go through to the departure lounge. "Where are we going Mommy?" the two year old asked. Emily smiled at her daughter. "We're going back to the States," she explained, "Mommy is going to college and we're going to live with Granma for a couple of weeks before it starts." Charlotte smiled and nodded. "Ok," she said. Emily kissed the top of her daughter's head, her dark curls descending to ringlets.

* * *

Emily was running late. Again. She and Charlie were supposed to be leaving now, but she had one last box to get from her daughter's room. "Stay in the car, I'll grab the box and be back in a second," she called out. Charlotte, now three, nodded and kept singing to the song on the radio.

Emily grabbed the box and was running down the stairs. As she turned to head to the front door she saw her mother in her office. Emily poked her head through the doorway. "Mother," she started. Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "Emily, this is Agent Hotchner. He's in charge of my new security detail," the Ambassador said, gesturing to the agent. Emily held out her hand and smiled. "Hi," he said, flashing a smile of white teeth. Emily smiled. "Hi. Sorry to interrupt. Just want to let my mother know. We're off. I'll call you when we get there," she said. Elizabeth stood and nodded. "Emily is off to start at Yale," she said proudly. Agent Hotchner nodded and smiled. "Good school. Figured out your major yet?" he asked. Emily nodded. "Psychology and Criminology," she said. The agent nodded. "Good choices. Who knows, maybe you'll work for the Bureau someday," he said. Emily smiled and nodded. "Alright. Well we've gotta go," she said. She gave her mother a quick hug and said goodbye. "I'll call you when we get there," Emily called as she walked through the doors. Agent Hotchner smiled and turned back to Elizabeth.

* * *

Emily walked across the stage and shifted the tassle. She looked into the crowd and found the faces of her family. Elizabeth, Simon, Matty, and Charlie. Charlie jumped up and down, holding onto Matty's hands. "Yay Mommy!" the seven year old called out. Emily smiled and waved at her daughter before leaving the stage. She ran to hug her classmates, take the photo, then walked around to find her family. They were waiting under the trees, near a bench. Emily ran over and picked up her little daughter. "I love you Mommy! I'm so proud of you," Charlie said, saying the speech Matty had coached her. Matty embraced his best friend and smiled. "Ok, party time!" he called out. Emily grinned at her parents. They were beaming with pride. This was more than they could've hoped for.

* * *

Emily threw her briefcase on the kitchen bench. She'd just returned from her first case with the BAU and she was exhausted. She hit the button on her machine and walked to the fridge to find something resembling dinner. *BEEP* "Hi Mom. It's Charlie. Not that anyone else would be calling you Mom. Just calling to let you know that I'm so happy you got in! I'm really proud of you. Cal-Tech is great. My first week of classes was incredible. I can't believe I'm actually here. Just think, in about a decade I'll be a fully qualified doctor! Don't forget it's Granpa's birthday. Call him! Ok. I have to go. Freshman mixer at the local bar. I'll call you later. And if you get another case, call me. Love you Mom." *BEEP* Emily smiled at her daughter's message. She was so proud of her little girl.

* * *

Hotch reached up and took Emily's hand. They were just returning from a case in Colorado and Emily was in pain. She'd been beaten pretty badly and was bruised and cut. Hotch helped her to the car and the team drove back to Quantico. As they made their way through the doors of the BAU, Morgan pointed to someone sitting at Emily's desk. "Who's that?" he asked. Emily shrugged, unsure. "Matty?" she said, as she recognized him. Matty stood and hugged her tight. "What are you doing here?" she asked, becoming aware of the rest of the team moving closer. "Charlie called and said something about you getting hurt. Said there weren't any flights and asked if I could come and see that you were ok," he explained. Emily turned to face the others. "Guys, this is Matty, an old friend from my Italy days. Matty, this is my team," she explained. They all shook hands with Emily's friend and smiled. "I should probably get you home," he said. Hotch nodded. "Yes. And she's not to come back in tomorrow," he ordered. Emily rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure," Matty said. He took Emily's bag and reached out to take her hand. The others turned to their desks, but Hotch turned and watched them walk to the elevator. When they turned at the elevator, he saw Matty reach over and gently touch Emily's face. He frowned and walked up to his office.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so now we're gonna get into the juice. What do you think? Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This picks up awhile after "100." I haven't continued in canon, but there will probably be references to post-"100" episodes. Please read and review. Just a warning, this is pretty angsty. Minor character death and lots of crying.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

It had only been six months since Hayley's death, but Hotch was back, working with the team. Hotch and Emily had been spending a lot of time together, she being his main support through a lot of it. Although she hadn't told him everything, including the existence of her daughter, they had gotten to know each other really well and Jack had come to adore her. Hotch was beginning to see her as a close friend... even something more. But with his history of relationships, he wasn't prepared to explore the something more.

Emily and Morgan were sitting at the table in the BAU room. They were waiting for Reid to return with the coffee and looked up when they heard footsteps approaching. Hotch was walking towards them, followed by a tall blonde man. He looked at Prentiss and nodded towards her. "Prentiss, someone looking for you," he said, frowning. Emily didn't recognize the man, but held out her hand. "Agent Prentiss," he began, "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Emily shook her head. "We can talk here. Whatever you tell me, you can tell them," she explained. The man nodded and sat. "It may be a good idea," he said. Emily took a deep, nervous breath and sat. Hotch remained standing as he watched them talk.

"Agent Prentiss, my name is Clark Gambit. I work for the State Department. Early this morning your mother was involved in a car accident. She is in a critical condition at the hospital and I'm supposed to take you there," the man explained. Emily's jaw dropped at the news. She didn't know how to react, but her first thought was Charlie. She knew she would want to be there. "I've also been told to inform you that Charlie has been called," Gambit continued. Emily sighed in relief. "Ok," Emily nodded, still unable to move. Morgan reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked up at Hotch, who nodded. "I'll come with you," Morgan said. They ran down the stairs and towards the elevator. JJ was just walking into the BAU when she passed them. Morgan pulled Emily close and mouthed "Hotch," to JJ. She nodded and waved.

JJ walked into the Hotch's office, quickly followed by Garcia. "Is everything alright? Morgan said I should come to see you and Emily was upset." JJ said. Hotch looked up and nodded. "Emily's mother is in a critical condition in the hospital. Morgan's gone with her," he explained. JJ nodded, "Is she feeling alright?" Garcia asked. Hotch shrugged, "I'm not too sure. That's why I sent Morgan with her," he explained. The women nodded. "Has someone called Charlie?" Garcia asked, forgetting that it was only she and JJ who knew about Emily's daughter. JJ reached over and gently tapped her arm, "I'll call," she said quietly. Garcia blushed and nodded. Hotch frowned at the mention of Charlie again. "We'll call the relevant people and then head to the hospital," he said. The ladies nodded and walked out.

JJ had called Charlie and was relieved to know the people in charge had known to ring her. JJ was surprised at how calm she was and told her to meet them at the hospital when she landed. They joined Hotch, Rossi, and Reid in the carpark and piled into the SUV's. "Did you call Charlie?" Garcia asked. JJ frowned at her and nodded, looking at the guys. "What? They're gonna find out when we get there anyway," Garcia said defensively. JJ nodded and bit her lip. Hotch looked back at the road, frowning.

They walked quickly down the hall. Morgan had called to let them know where they were waiting. He saw them walking towards him and stood. "Emily's in the room, sitting with her mom," he said. "I'll go see how she is," Hotch said, walking into the room. The others nodded and sat down to wait. They could have left, and definitely needed the sleep. But their desire for sleep was out-grown by their desire to let Emily know they were there for her.

Emily looked up from her mom when she heard Hotch clear his throat. She stood and he walked over to her and hugged her tight. "How is she?" he asked, standing back. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "She's… I actually don't know," Emily replied. Hotch led her back to the seat and she sat down. He pulled a chair over next to her and sat down. As he rubbed her back she held her mom's hand.

An hour later JJ heard someone call her name. When they all looked up they saw her. Charlie ran towards them and JJ stood up to meet her. They embraced, then pulled back. Charlie's eyes were red from crying but she had a determined face on. "I caught the first flight I could," Charlie said. JJ nodded and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Where's mom?" she asked. JJ pointed to the room and Charlie walked over. The other guys looked around at each other and Garcia and JJ smiled. "Mom?" Morgan asked, looking at the girls. JJ nodded, "Emily," she said. All three guys raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Mom!" Charlie called out as she walked towards the room. Emily jumped up and saw her daughter. The two women ran to each other and hugged tight. Hotch stood and frowned. "Charlie. Oh god. I'm so glad you're here," Emily whispered in her ear. Charlie shook with tears and Emily held her tight. When they stood back, they both wiped their faces. "How is she?" Charlie asked. Emily shrugged her shoulders and watched as Charlie opened the chart and read it.

When she looked up she saw Hotch. Emily smiled sadly and gestured, "Charlie, this is my boss, friend… uh Hotch," she said, "Hotch, this is Charlotte, my daughter." Hotch tried to hide his surprise with the introduction, but failed miserably. "Yeah, I had a feeling you were Hotch," Charlie said, "Since you've got someone to take care of you, I'm going to find Gannie's doctor and get some answers," Charlie explained. Emily nodded and watched her daughter leave the room.

When they sat down again Hotch turned to Emily. "You don't need to explain right now," he said. Emily looked at him and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I just… I was a kid. 16. She was a surprise and I guess she always will be. She's 21, studying medicine at Cal Tech. She started college when I started at the BAU so it's been easy to keep her a secret," Emily explained. "She looks just like you Emily," Hotch said, smiling as he sat back in his seat. Emily smiled and nodded, "I guess so," she said. "Although on the right day you can really see her dad." Hotch smiled.

A moment later Charlie walked back into the room, followed by the doctor. "Hi, Agent Prentiss. My name is Dr. Molinson," he said, holding out his hand. Emily nodded and Hotch stood behind her, ready for anything. "Uh, when your mother came in she had a great deal of bleeding in her brain. It resulted in a sub-dural haematoma and…" the doctor paused, "… I'm afraid it's unlikely that she will wake up from her coma." Emily's jaw dropped as Charlie walked over to embrace her mom. Emily couldn't move, and Charlie buried her face in her mom's shoulder. Hotch reached over and put his arms around both women. He pulled them close to him and held them as they cried. The doctor apologized and excused himself from the room.

* * *

Emily had to sign the papers for the machines to be turned off. She couldn't steady her hand to sign. Hotch reached over and put his hand on hers and helped her. She reached up and handed the clip-board to the nurse. Emily held her mom's hand again and lay her head on the side of the bed. Charlie sat next to her and hugged her mom. Hotch said he'd wait in the waiting room and Emily nodded. As he walked out he could hear the doctor turn off the life-support machines. As Elizabeth's heart-rate slowed he heard Emily finally let go of her emotions and his heart broke for her.

Hotch walked into the waiting room. The others looked up at him and he shook his head. JJ started to cry and Reid reached over and took her hand. Garcia buried her face in Morgan's shoulder. Although they didn't know Ambassador Prentiss all that well, they knew that this was going to hurt someone they loved. And after an already emotionally charged year, this was the last thing Emily (and the rest of the team) needed.

"Is Emily alright?" Rossi asked. Hotch shook his head and looked towards the closed door. "I don't know. But I'm glad she's got Charlie with her," he said, sitting next to Reid. "You guys should go home. Get some rest. I'll call you when I've talked to Emily," Hotch said. The others nodded and stood. After they said goodbye Hotch sat back down. He kept watch on the door, waiting for them to come out.

* * *

Emily opened the door and Charlie walked out behind her. Hotch jumped up from his seat and walked over to them. He hugged Emily tight, her face resting on his chest. "Everything's taken care of, you just need to take care of you and Charlie," he whispered in her ear. Emily stood back and looked into his eyes. She said thanks, quietly. "How about I drive you two home?" he asked. Emily nodded. As they walked down the hall, away from Elizabeth's room, Hotch put his arm around Emily's shoulder. She and Charlie held hands and the three of them left together.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another depressing couple of chapters. But it'll pick up eventually... I promise.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Charlie stepped up to stand next to the priest. "I'd like to read a poem by Margaret Widdemer that makes me think of Gannie. She always watched over Mom and myself and I hope that this can express what she meant to us," she started. She cleared her throat and clenched the small card she held. Emily gave her an encouraging, if sad, smile.

_She always leaned to watch for us  
Anxious if we were late,  
In winter by the window,  
In summer by the gate._

_And though we mocked her tenderly  
Who had such foolish care,  
The long way home would seem more safe,  
Because she waited there._

_Her thoughts were all so full of us,  
She never could forget,  
And so I think that where she is  
She must be watching yet._

_Waiting 'til we come home to her  
Anxious if we are late  
Watching from Heaven's window  
Leaning from Heaven's gate._

When she was finished her reading, Charlie took a step back to stand next to her mom. Emily wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist and kissed her cheek. "Thank you sweetheart," she whispered.

Emily and Charlie held each other as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Emily let out a whimper and Hotch reached over and took her hand in his. He wanted her to know that he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere, and that she could trust him. And when she looked him in the eyes, he knew. The other mourners did their part, dropping white roses into the grave. Hotch couldn't help but be reminded that he'd been in a similar place just six months prior. And his heart ached as he realized that Emily was just like Jack and himself. She didn't have her mother anymore. He squeezed her hand again, feeling the need to remind her of his presence in her life, just once more.

As the service ended, the guests started to leave. They gave their condolences to Emily and Charlie, and hugged them before leaving. Emily's workmates stood in a huddle, close to the group of trees some 100m from the grave. Hotch looked down at Emily, rubbing her back. "I'll give you guys some time. Do you want me to wait?" he asked. Emily nodded. "Thanks," she said quietly. Hotch smiled and nodded before walking to join the others.

When he was gone, Emily turned to Charlie and brushed her hair back. "Do you want to say something to her?" she asked. Charlie shook her head. "I just want to sit here a little while. Is that ok?" she asked. Emily smiled sadly and nodded, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Of course sweetheart. As long as you need." The two women stood by the grave, silently mourning. Charlie turned to leave but Emily couldn't move yet. She felt another tear slip down her cheek as she thought about her mother.

Sure, they'd had their ups and downs. What mother and daughter don't? But they'd been trying in the past few years to get past their differences and build a good relationship. Emily choked on more tears and Charlie came up to give her a hug. Emily held onto her little girl, wondering what would've been if Elizabeth Prentiss hadn't been the woman she was.

After they'd both said their goodbyes, Emily and Charlie walked to the group, hand in hand. Emily smiled at her friends, "Thanks so much guys. You have no idea how much your support has helped us," she said. She was met with shaking heads. "It's what we do Emily," Morgan said, giving her a hug.

Charlie looked up and saw a man walking towards them. She grinned and patted Emily's shoulder. "Dad!" Charlie cried out, running towards him. The others looked up and saw John walking towards the group. Emily walked over to hug him. He held her tight, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I'm late. I just got back from Serbia," he said. Emily smiled and nodded, hugging him tight. "I'm just glad you're here," she said. They walked over to the group.

"Guys, you remember John Cooley. John you remember them right?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. "I'm so glad you could be here for my girls," he said, wrapping his arm around Charlie. Hotch frowned and nodded. Emily looked over at him and smiled. He relaxed his face and smiled. Even if John was here, it couldn't stop Hotch... wouldn't stop Hotch, from supporting Emily and giving her what she needed. John turned to Emily. "What are you doing now? You wanna get coffee?" he asked. Emily looked at the others and they all nodded. "Why doesn't everyone come back to our place?" Emily suggested. They all agreed and walked towards the cars.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a follow-on chapter from the previous one. They've left the cemetery and are headed to Emily/Charlie's. I'm trying to keep these chapter's short so there's gonna be a couple more after this.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

They stopped past Jessica's to pick Jack up. He was still too young to understand the whole idea of a funeral, and Hotch thought it best that he didn't come. Still, both Emily and Charlie were happy to see the young boy and Hotch was glad that his presence put even the briefest smiles on their faces.

When they'd arrived outside Emily's building, Charlie and John got out of the car and started to walk up the path. "Emily, wait," Hotch said. She turned and frowned. "I uh, I think I might just head home. Jack needs some sleep," Hotch said, nodding towards his son, asleep in the back.

Emily smiled gently and reached over. "Hotch, he can sleep in my bed. I…" her voice trailed off as she tried to stop from saying those words. But his eyes were searching for them. She took a deep breath. "You're my best friend and… I need you," she said. Hotch smiled sadly and squeezed her hand. He nodded and opened the door. He picked Jack up and carried his son up the path. Emily put her arm around his waist and he put a spare arm around her shoulder.

Emily opened the door and found Charlie and John sitting in the kitchen. They'd already put the perculator on and were waiting for the others. "I'll just go and put him upstairs," Hotch said. Emily nodded and watched him walk up the stairs, carrying his tiny son in his arms.

She turned to the others and they were smiling at her. "So, how you feeling Em?" John asked. She shrugged her shoulders and played with the paper on the bench. "I don't know," she said. Charlie reached over and held her mom's hand. Emily looked up and smiled. She stood to get the milk and sugar out. "So did you hear our girl has a GPA of 4.0?" Emily asked. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she was telling me before. Definitely take after your mom there sweetie," he said.

Hotch walked into the kitchen and over to Emily's side. She was pouring coffees. "He alright?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "He's fine. He's exhausted. I think he's confused about why we were at the cemetery again," Hotch explained. Emily looked down and nodded.

Hotch rubbed her back. "How you feeling?" he asked. Emily shrugged. "Can we talk later?" she asked. Hotch nodded and frowned, "If you need to then sure," he said. Emily nodded and turned, passing coffees to John and Charlie. "Actually, you know what. I might call it a day. I have to get back tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure the two of you were alright…" John started. Emily nodded and hugged him. "You girls need anything…" he said. Emily nodded and smiled as he hugged Charlie. "I love you baby girl. I'll call you tomorrow," he said. Charlie smiled and turned to Emily and Hotch, "I'll walk him out," she said.

Emily turned to Hotch. He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "So where did you put Jack?" Emily asked. "He's in the guest bedroom," Hotch said. Emily nodded, "Ok. Good," she said.

"Pizza's here!" Morgan called out as the others made their way in. Emily smiled. She was starving and hadn't even thought about food. She wondered what she'd do without her team. They all filed in and Hotch pointed to the lounge room. "I'll get drinks," Emily called out. Charlie joined her in the kitchen and they smiled, looking over at their family, talking and laughing. Emily knew it would be difficult for them to get through the loss of her mom, and Charlie's gran. But they wouldn't do it alone.

Emily sat on the floor in front of Hotch. She reached over and took a piece of pepperoni pizza. Charlie sat next to her and Emily put her arm around her daughter. "Did you organize anything with your dad for your spring break?" Emily asked. Charlie shook her head. "I want to spend it with you, if you're in town," she said. Emily smiled and nodded.

Morgan looked up at the stairs and smiled when he saw Jack's face peering through the rails. "Hey buddy," he called out. Everyone looked up and smiled as he walked over and sat on Charlie's lap. "You alright Jack?" Charlie asked. Jack nodded, "I'm hungry," he said. Charlie reached over and grabbed a small piece of cheese pizza for him. She kissed the top of his head and looked at Emily who was smiling. Hotch put his hand on her shoulder and she reached up and held onto it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another tiny chapter. These are so quick to write! Anywho. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

JJ and Will were the last ones to leave. Emily walked them to the door and said goodbye. "Thanks so much for everything," she said. JJ hugged her friend, "Anytime Em," she said before they turned to leave. Emily waved and turned to walk back into the apartment.

Charlie stood from the couch, with an exhausted and sleeping Jack in her arms. "Do you want me to take him back upstairs?" she asked Hotch. He looked at Emily and she nodded. Charlie smiled. "I might call it a night too," she said. She gave Hotch a hug and he kissed his son's head. "Thanks for taking care of her," Charlie whispered. Hotch stood back and smiled, squeezing her shoulder. Charlie walked to her mom. "Night mom," she said. Emily hugged her daughter. "Good luck," Charlie teased. Emily smiled and they watched them walk upstairs.

Emily walked into the lounge and started to pack up the pizza boxes. Hotch followed and picked up the empty glasses. As they cleared the room of rubbish they both remained silent, contemplating what they wanted to say. When the room was cleared and the dishes washed up, Hotch took Emily's hand and led her to the lounge.

"How you feeling?" he asked. Emily looked at her hands and frowned. "I don't really know…" she said, her voice trailing off. After a moment of silence Hotch turned when he heard Emily whimper. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. She broke down in his arms and let him hold her. She sat up and wiped her eyes, "This is so silly," she said, "I mean it's not like we had the greatest relationship but I guess… I don't know," she said shaking her head. Hotch kissed the top of her head.

"How about you get some sleep?" Hotch said, "You've had a big day." Emily nodded and looked at him. "Can you stay?" she asked, looking up at him with moist eyes. Hotch smiled and nodded. He stood and held out his hand. She took it and they walked upstairs and checked in on Jack. When they'd closed his door Emily pointed to her room. "I'll just say goodnight to Charlie. I'll be there in a minute," Emily said. Hotch nodded and smiled.

Charlie heard the knock on her door. "Come in," she called out. Emily poked her head in and smiled. "Uh, I just wanted to let you know Hotch and Jack are staying," Emily explained. Charlie smiled and nodded. "Good. I had a feeling you'd need him," she said. Emily smiled and walked over to Charlie's bed. "How you feeling sweetie?" Emily asked. Charlie shrugged and held up the photo album she was looking through. "I'm ok. Just reminiscing," Charlie said. Emily smiled and kissed her daughter goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning," she said. Charlie nodded. "Night Mom," she said.

Emily walked into her room. Hotch was standing in the bathroom washing his face. When he stood and wiped his face, he saw Emily lying on the bed. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. As he rubbed her back he looked at the piece of paper in her hands. He thought it was Charlie, but it was at least twenty years old, judging by the hairstyle. It was Emily, Ambassador Prentiss, and Charlie.

"Mom holding Charlie in the hospital," she said, holding up the photo, "She fell in love with her at first sight. Dad too. They loved her so much," Emily explained.

"How is your dad?" he asked. Emily shook her head. "Not good. Aunt Caroline said he barely made it through the service today. I don't… I don't know how he'll be now," she said quietly. Hotch frowned and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Emily started to cry and Hotch climbed onto the bed next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair, before pulling her close. He watched over her until she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a TINY chapter. So please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch rolled over and found Emily still asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he pulled the blanket up over her and walked downstairs. He found Charlie and Jack sitting at the table eating cereal. Charlie looked up and smiled. "Morning Hotch," she said. He nodded and smiled, ruffling his son's hair as he walked into the kitchen.

"How you feeling?" he asked her. Charlie nodded. "I'm fine," she replied standing and joining him, "I was wondering. Would you mind if Jack and I hung out today? There's an exhibit at the Smithsonian where kids can build their own dinosaurs. I thought he might like it and I really want to get out," Charlie explained, "And… it might give you and Mom a chance to talk." Hotch smiled and pat her shoulder. "Thanks. I'll check with him, but it's fine with me," he said.

Charlie nodded and walked back to the table. "Jack, Charlie wants to know if you'd like to go see the dinosaurs with her today?" Hotch asked. Jack nodded enthusiastically. Charlie grinned, "I guess that's a yes," she said. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Ok, well let's get our coats Jack-y boy!" Charlie said. Hotch smiled as his son wrapped his arms around his neck. "Bye Daddy! Have fun!" he cried out. Hotch kissed the top of Jack's head. "I might take him out for lunch afterwards. Give me a call if you need anything," Charlie said. Hotch nodded and walked them to the door. "Thanks Charlie," he said. She smiled and nodded.

After he'd closed and locked the door Hotch turned and filled up a cup of coffee, and made his way upstairs. He opened the door to her bedroom and found Emily awake. She was sitting on the bed, covered by the blanket, and had puffy eyes from crying. Hotch smiled and walked over to her. She looked up and smiled. "Morning," he said. Emily nodded, "Morning," she replied. He sat on the bed and handed her the coffee. She took a sip and sat up a little more. "Ok so Charlie has taken Jack to the museum. Apparently she figured we'd need to talk but if you're not up for it now, I can wait," he explained. Emily smiled and looked at the cup in her hands. After a moment of silence she nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," she said, "We _do _need to talk and if we put this off until I stop thinking about mother, I don't know if we'll get the chance." Hotch raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Uh, alright," he said.

"I think we've both noticed the changes in our relationship over the last few months. We've grown close, very close. I realize we need to be discrete. I mean, our jobs, Jack, Charlie. It's all a little complicated. But I need you in my life Hotch. Over the past five years I've begun to really care about you," she said.

"You've helped me through a lot, Colorado, Matty, Mom, so many things. And I've tried to be there for you through the Foyet case, after Hayley's death, I just… I don't know… I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Hotch took her hands in his and smiled at her. "Emily, look at me," he said. She looked up into his dark eyes and smiled.

"I love you Emily. And I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I want to be the one to take care of you and come home with you at the end of a case. I want to celebrate with you and wake up next to you," he said. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly he leant down and their lips met.

Emily reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies closer. After a moment Emily pulled back and leant her forehead on his. "Ok. So… Should we figure out how to go about this?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded. "I just need to shower. Meet me downstairs?" she asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. He kissed her forehead and stood up, walking out the door. Emily touched her lips and smiled as she made her way into her bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The final chapter... :( This is just an epilogue, about a year down the track. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you continue to enjoy my writing. Believe me, there'll be more to come.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily and Hotch were sitting on the couch with Jack sitting between them. They were watching "Finding Nemo" and Jack was loving every minute. Emily sat up when she heard the lock turn. "Charlie?" she called out, standing to run to the door. Jack jumped up, excited. He ran down the hall and Charlie reached down to pick him up.

"What are you doing home kiddo?" Emily asked her daughter. Charlie smiled. "I have a week of holidays. Just dropped past Poppy's to say hi and now, here I am," she said. Emily grinned and put her arm around her daughter as they walked through to the lounge room. Hotch stood and hugged Charlie. "Thanks," he whispered. Charlie stood back and smiled. "So what are you guys up to?" she asked. Jack bounced in her arms, "We're watching Nemo!" he cried out, holding his hands in the air. Charlie tickled him and he giggled. "Ok, well can I watch it with you?" she asked. Jack nodded fervently. Charlie tossed her overnight bag on the floor and moved over to sit on the couch. Emily sat down next to Hotch again and smiled. She had a family now.

* * *

Charlie took a sip of her juice and glanced into the kitchen. Emily was busy pouring a coffee for Hotch and herself. "Hey Hotch, I was thinking of taking Jack to the park this morning," Charlie said, loud enough so Emily could hear. Hotch looked up from the paper and smiled. "Ok. Should we make it a picnic?" he asked, looking at Emily. She nodded and smiled. "Sounds good," she replied, handing the cup of coffee to Hotch. Charlie couldn't contain the grin that grew on her face.

Emily and Hotch got the food ready while Charlie helped Jack pick out what toys he wanted to take. He settled on his soccer ball and a frisbee. It was about 11 when they were ready to go. Hotch picked up the cooler, Charlie picked up the five-year old, and Emily picked up the toys. Then they headed outside for the short walk to the park.

Hotch set up the blanket and food while the other three started to play. When everything was set, he joined them in a game of frisbee. He laughed when Jack tried to catch a high-flying throw from Charlie and landed on his butt. Emily (nick-named "The Worry-er" by Hotch and her daughter) ran over to check on Jack. But he was fine, and was up and playing again in no time.

Charlie and Jack took a walk down to the bathrooms while Emily and Hotch got lunch ready. By the time they returned it was ready to eat.

Emily couldn't help the smile that stretched on her face when she saw Jack sit down in Charlie's lap. "He misses you," Hotch said, nodding towards the two. Charlie smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I miss him too," she replied. She looked up at her mom and Hotch. "I was actually thinking... I'm in my final year of under-grad and was thinking about grad-schools. And, in addition to Harvard and Stanford... I've put GWU on my application list," Charlie explained. Emily's face lit up. "Really?" she asked excitedly, jumping up to hug her daughter. Charlie nodded and smiled. "Really. I don't expect to bunk with you guys. But... I really miss all of you and I really like the school so..." her voice trailed off and Emily was beaming. She sat back down next to Hotch and he put his arm around her shoulders. Then he looked back at Charlie and smiled.

Jack had finished his sandwich and was getting anxious to go and play. Charlie brushed her hands together and nodded in the direction of the lake. "How about we go for a walk down to the lake?" she offered. Hotch nodded and Jack jumped up and down. "Can we? Can we daddy? I wanna see the gooses," he squealed. "Sure. Go ahead," he answered. Emily looked pretty set as she lay down on the blanket with her book. "Us old folk will stay here with the stuff," he joked. Charlie nodded, her arm almost pulling from it's socket as the boisterous Jack tried to drag her away. "Ok. Just make sure you guys move every now and then. Your old hips will jar if you don't give them some exercise," she teased. Emily chuckled and Hotch shook his head. He smiled as he watched the two of them walk away, then turned to Emily. "There's no doubt," he muttered. "No doubt about what?" Emily asked. Hotch smiled and poked her side, "No doubt she's your daughter," he teased. Emily smiled and shrugged. "You know what? I'm ok with that," she replied. Hotch smiled and lay down, resting his head on Emily's tummy.

The two kids had been gone for about ten minutes when Hotch sat up and stretched his arms. He turned to Emily and smiled. "You wanna pack up the stuff and go see where the kids are?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "Sure. But... you sure you wanna lug all that around with you?" she asked. Hotch shrugged. "It's not that far. Plus, we can set up down near the lake while they feed the leftovers to the birds," he suggested. Emily nodded and sat up. They quickly packed up the blanket and leftovers. Hotch reached over at took Emily's hand and squeezed it. He hoped he'd waited long enough.

Emily wasn't paying attention as they made their way down the path. She was looking up at the sky, enjoying the painfully beautiful day. A rare weekend-day when they were home and could do things like have a picnic with their kids. She sighed and watched two birds fly through the sky, dancing around each other as they played in the air. Hotch smiled and squeezed her hand as he led her down the path. Emily looked down at him and smiled, then looked up ahead. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them.

Charlie was holding Jack, both of them grinning. Behind them stood everyone. Morgan, Dave, Reid, JJ, Will, Garcia, Kevin. Their team. As well as Jessica and her husband Mike, and Emily's Dad. Morgan and Dave held up a sign saying "Will you marry me?" in bright red letters, signed "Hotch". Emily turned just as Hotch stopped on the path next to her, pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee. Emily looked down at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Hotch," she said quietly. He just smiled.

"Emily. There are so many things I could say to you that could express how much you mean to me. But instead of saying how I feel, I thought I'd show you. Everyone here loves you so much. You brighten each of their worlds simply by being you. And I don't know how it could get any better, by I want to see how much brighter you could make my world. Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?" he asked.

Emily didn't know what to say. Of course the answer running in her head was a resounding "YES!" So just as he had shown her by simply asking, she showed him by leaning down and kissing him gently. As they pulled apart she leant her forehead on his and smiled, "Of course Aaron. Yes I'll marry you," she whispered. Hotch grinned from ear to ear. He reached into the box and pulled out a classic princess-cut diamond ring. Tears slipped from Emily's eyes as she held out her hand and Hotch gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

He jumped up from his knees and lifted her into his arms in a hug. When he put her back on the ground he turned to the crowd and threw his arms in the air. "She said yes!" he cried out. Emily grinned and saw the large group moving towards them. Everyone wanted to congratulate Emily and Hotch as they exchanged hugs and best wishes.

Emily looked at the edge of the crowd where the kids were waiting. She took Hotch's hand and they walked over together. Emily hugged her daughter tightly. "Congratulations Mom," Charlie whispered. Emily smiled and stood back, brushing Charlie's hair behind her ears. "Thanks babe. I can't believe you kept this a secret!" she cried out. Charlie shrugged and turned to Hotch and Jack. "It was worth it," she replied. Hotch reached over and hugged his soon-to-be step-daughter. Emily watched as her daughter and her _fiance _(!) hugged. She ran her fingers through Jack's hair and smiled. Yesterday she was a single mom, dating a single dad. Today, she was becoming part of a family.

* * *

A/N: That's all folks. I wanted to end on a big note. Hope this worked. I thought, with my other big story and the other versions of this idea (Emily's kid) that I'd leave this one here. Please read and review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
